Chat Room and Battle Of the Bands!
by moonlightwarmth
Summary: Bloss chats with a few freinds online,then she makes freinds with RedBBoy 139 and at the same time is trying to figure out who he is, but she might not like the results. Brick meets an AMAZING girl online he wants to help her join the Battle of the bands competion at the music festival in townsvill, but he might not like the results either...


People I Have added more to Ch.1 Enjoy! also I am only gonna make this a ? Chapter story so check in monthly to see if i have added anymore! Sorry for being late and all, and dont hate me for doing this I just wanna do this to save me some trouble. If you have any song sujestions that they should sing, or any bands just R&R and I will choose the 10 I think are deemed worthy and then a poll will be posted. So YOU get to decided which other 4 bands get to play, and also you are allowed to sugjest some songs that you think Pitbull, Rihanna, or Evanescence should play. _**Remeber R&R!**_

CHAT ROOM! :)

disclamer: I dont own the ppg's

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V.

When I got home I did my home work, did my chores and imidiattly got on my laptop. For the past few weeks I've been chating with RedBBoy_139, GeniusKid_769, and Ghostboy_490. I know two of them, beause they go to my school. Geniuskid_769 is actually Dexter a boy who goes to my school since the 7th grade, Ghostboy_490 is Danny Fenton. His parents are Ghost hunters but right now he lives with his sister and has also been going to school since the 10th grade. They both help fight crime around the city, but also ever since they both came we have had new villans to fight. They are both great freinds and they are both really smart, funny, and wonderful guys. I know a 17 year old girl , whos in 11th grade, still gets on chat rooms, but I'm always on aleart because who else is going to remind us when a monster is attaking the town? I log in as always, BloomingRose_345, I've been trying to find out who RedBBoy_139 is but can never tell who he is. oh well...

* * *

_***BloomingRose_345 Logged On***_

_***Ghostboy_490 Logged On***_

_***Geniuskid_769 Logged On***_

_**GeniusKid_769: Hey Rose wat's up? :)**_

_**BloomingRose_345: Nothin much.. U? :(**_

_**Ghostboy_490: Hey r u ready for friday?**_

_**BloomingRose_345: wat's fri?**_

_**Ghostboy_490: The Battle of the bands Competition.. :) and its going on for 4 days! XD AT THE SAME TIME AS THE MUSIC FESTIVAL! xD**_

_**GeniusKid_769: yea I heard bout that, whos playing?**_

_**Ghostboy_490: 5 suprise bands are gonna play! Also 3 Other artists are playing, PitBull, Rihanna, and Evanescence, they are also the judjes, then they r goiing to have a battle of the bands, they are going to have 3 rounds, first let 30 bands play then only 15 bands can enter the semi-semi finals, then only 7 will go to the semi finals, and 4 will go to the finals, 3 bands will get a recored contract and then only 2 will get to go on a world tour with 4 artisits of their choosing... ROSE u SHOULD enter ur a great singer/dancer and an awsome guitar player.**_

* * *

Uh-oh I know where this is going...

* * *

_**GeniusKid_769: yea! :) and you should get your sisters 2 play 2 :D**_

_**BloomingRose_345: no & NOO! XO**_

_**GeniusKid_769: Aw com on, u'll do gr8 ;)**_

_**Ghostboy_490: Yea nd u'll probly win! ;)**_

_**BloomingRose_345: No u dnt understand, i have an awful voice! :(**_

_**GeniusKid_769: NO U DONT! D:**_

_**Ghostboy_490: Yea! what Dorkster said! :D**_

_**GeniusKid_769: Thnx T.T**_

_**Ghostboy_490: wadda say? **_

_**BloomingRose_345: lol but my sissters arent gonna agree... :/ i know them too well :(**_

_**Ghostboy_490: at least u and i have a chance at life, so TAKE ADVATAGE OF IT! in this case, sadly Dorkster has no life so in result he is forever alone...LOL HAHAHA! XD**_

_**BloomingRose_345: LOL XD**_

_**GeniusKid_769: tnxs u guys ur a REAL confidence booster T.T**_

_**BloomingRose_345: Oh u hush up! were jk anyway im sure ull find ur special someone...someday :)**_

_**Ghostboy_490: YEA! in about A MILLION YEARS! XD LOL**_

_**BloomingRose_345: STFU and APOLOGIZE! :(**_

_**Ghostboy_490: sorry GeniusKid_769 i wus jk... :(**_

_**GeniusKid_769: It okay :)**_

_**Ghostboy_490: Night guys c yall 2morrow :)**_

_**GeniusKid_769: Night my BEAUTIFUL cherrie blossom :)**_

_**Ghostboy_490: oh! so THATS how it is. (acting girly) Suddendly im not PRETTY enough to get a complement? :o :( WHAT A JA! :{**_

_**GeniusKid_769: LOL! XD no! T.T **_

_**Ghostboy_490: SO? :3**_

_**GeniusKid_769: GOOD NIGHT...MY unfortunate disfigure skunk stinking cold hearted freind :3 Happy? :}**_

_**Ghostboy_490: a-hole T.T**_

_**BloomingRose_345: LOL! XD Night boys! :)**_

_***Ghostboy_490 & GeniusKid_769 have logged off.***_

* * *

This was certainly an interesting chat, too bad RedBBoy_139 didnt get on today.

* * *

_***RedBBoy_139 Logged On***_

* * *

Speak of the devil...

* * *

_**RedBBoy_139: Hey! sup. :)**_

_**BloomingRose_345: Nothin just thinkin.. WBU? :)**_

_**RedBBoy_139: nothin, so wacha thinkin bout? :]**_

_**BloomingRose_345: that competition thats comin up on friday**_

_**RedBBoy_139: the battel of the bands? :0**_

_**BloomingRose_345: yep that one :)**_

_**RedBBoy_139: IM ENTERING IN THAT! :D**_

_**BloomingRose_345: AWSOME! well good luck! :)**_

_**RedBBoy_139: why were u thinkin bout it? **_

_**BloomingRose_345: some freinds think i might stand a chance in the competiotion, but they dont know i have a terrible voice...**_

_**RedBBoy_139: then why dont u? do u play an insturment?**_

_**BloomingRose_345: yea. **_

_**RedBBoy_139: Then just play dont sing... :)**_

_**BloomingRose_345: I would if I had a band to join... :( sadly noone wants me :{**_

_**RedBBoy_139: WHAT! Ur AWSOME who WOULDNT WANT YOU! ur smart, funny, fun to tlk 2 and prob fun to hang with ;)**_

_**BloomingRose_345: wow... thanks that made me feel better :}**_

_**RedBBoy_139: good, hey! why dont u start your OWN band :D**_

_**BloomingRose_345: Hm... not a bad idea :) but who would want to join my band? :/**_

_**RedBBoy_139: I would if i could.. :}**_

_**BloomingRose_345: aww ur sweet! :) **_

_**RedBBoy_139: I try :)**_

_**BloomingRose_345: How about u help me decide what to play! :D**_

_**RedBBoy_139:Okay but...how?**_

_**BloomingRose_345: How about we meet up at Townsvill mall tommorow at 4 and we can walk over to my house and u can hear me play and u decide what insterment to play! okay! :D**_

_**RedBBoy_139: Alright! :D Wait! How many insterments do u play? :.**_

_**BloomingRose_345: I play the Piano, Violin, Flute, Claranet, Eletric Guitar, Acustic Guitar, and the drums! thats about it! :)**_

_**RedBBoy_139: wow! O.O thats ALOT of insturments... :o**_

_**BloomingRose_345: yep I started learning at the age of 6 :)**_

_**RedBBoy_139: nice but how will we recgonize each other... :\**_

_**BloomingRose_345: You will know trust me its not hard to miss me ill be wearing that new exslusive 1D necklace.. :D only true fans get those :]**_

_**RedBBoy_139: okay then Ill just look for u then.. :) Night Bloom :)**_

_**BloomingRose_345: Night Red! :)**_

_***RedBBoy_139 & BloomingRose_345 Have Logged Off***_

* * *

I had alot of fun chatting with RedBBoy_139! Just chatting with him makes me happy, dont know why it just does. Well off to bed...

* * *

*The Next Day*

I think someone is trying to make my life a living hell because at school the very next day almost EVERY girl had the new EXLUSIVE 1D (One Direction for those who have not figured it out) necklace that had on today... 'great just today they all HAD to wear it,' my day just went to good to bad... this day can not get any worse.

"Oh! How about we go hang out at the mall today!" asked Duchess.

"Yea, maybe we might get a sneak peak at the artists that are going to preform friday!" squeled Lady.

"Yes! Especally since MY father is FOUNDING the program!" Princess gloated.

'ugh my day just went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds' I started to hear a bunch of girls sugesting to go to the mall... 'serously are you trying to ruin my life!' I think to Him.

I just keep walking towards my 1st class of the day. I hope this day gets better. Of course fate had other plans. Later once the day was over I was walking towards my red Ford Festa, the Profesor gave us our own cars for our 16th birthday, Bubbles a navy blue Ferrari 458 Italia, Butercup a Forest green Yamaha Motorcycle, I was about to get in my car when Princesses and her ugly gang decided to come over and bother me. "What a pathetic excuse for a car!" "Yea!" said her Zombie followers..."Princess do us all a favor and go fuck yourself, Im not in the mood today." I was about to drive off when Princess stood in front of my car blocking the only exit from the school, you could hear all of the beeping of the cars, and shouting of the students. "Princess just move out of the way or theirs gonna be trouble." I asked as nicely as I could. "No! Your gonna have to make me. Im gonna wait right here until my limo arrives and takes me to the mall so I can sign up for the battel of the bands competion. Then we will all see whos more popular." she said while smirking. 'God someone please move this little bitch outta the way.' I thought. Suddenly I saw a gree flash pass by my car. "What the-?" Princess was here and gone in a flash. "FINALLY! Some one moves her!" I yell.

"THANK YOU WHO EVER MOVED THAT LITTLE BITCHS ASS!" I yelled, at the same time a bunch of people were cheering behind me. "Your welcome sis!" I turn back to the front too see Buttercup riding her cycle and waving good bye. "I will see you at home in time for dinner!" She said before she left. I love my sister. Now to get to the mall! As I left I saw Princesess hanging from her underwear at the top of a light pole. "Nice pannys Princess!" I heard someone yell. "Yea! We didnt know you were a huge fan of-" BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEE- My comunicator cell was ringing. "Whats up Bubbles?" "Townsville National World Wide Service bank is being robbed and Im stuck trying to save a ship from sinking at the harbor, do you think-" "Im already on my way! Over and out." I close my cell and head for Townsvill National World Wide Bank, Luckly its only a few min.s away from the mall, so I wont be late for my date! Uh...I mean my meeting. I park at the mall, lock the car and fly twards the bank. I land in front to find a bunch of police their already. I walk up to the cheif, "So whats the stich here Chief?" He looks towards me, "Well they are threatning to kill 3 very important girls if we dont let them go, and also they plan to blow up the building if we dont let them walk away with the money." "Okay tell them you agree only if they let all but the three girls go" He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Trust me Chief, it WILL work." I smiled to myself. "OKAY WE AGREE ON YOUR TERMS ON ONE CONDITON! YOU LET ALL BUT THE THREE IMPORTANT GIRLS OUT OF THE BANK RIGHT NOW!" I was at the rooftop their were 3 guys, at the door 6 and I heard about 4..no..5 in the back, so 14 robbers were in this together.

"Chief their are 3 on the roof, 6 in the front and 5 in the back so I want you to send men to the rooftops of the buildings surrounding this bank, and sent a few in the clostest allys near the back of thi bank and another unit here okay?"

"Roger that Blosso, You heard it men GET MOVIN!" I saw alot of people come out and I stopped the clerck of the bank,

"May I borrow your name tag and your bank worker I.D. for a moment please?"

"Sure Ms. Blossom." I Put my hair in a bun and took out my reading glasses and put them on. The woman gasped.

"You look like me! Well except the eyes." I took out a box of clear contacts and a mini compact computer.

"Dont worry I got that covered, your eyes are green, and brown, right?"

"Yes Ms. Blossom." I punched in a few keys and codes and put in the contcats, and finished.

"Okay Im going in. Tell the Chief to wait for my signal and that the burglers might try to escape so tell his men to be on high alert."

"Yes !"

end i will continue another time :) remeber R&R! :D


End file.
